


Consolation Prize

by bloominglungs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Smut, cleaning supplies, jeankasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominglungs/pseuds/bloominglungs
Summary: Mikasa is so needy and Jean is right there...
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 36
Kudos: 118





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Jean is a cuck lol. Lads, I've been thinking this up for a while but like reading ElectricViola's story No Bird really made me horny for Mikasa smut with anyone but Eren.

Every time I look at him, my lungs dance around in my ribcage like they’re about to explode. His bright green eyes, sharp as a cat's, never seem to land on me; there is always something more interesting, prettier, better to look at than me and my messy hair. Gone were the days when my locks flew in the wind, dark and luscious. _Your hair might get caught up in the manoeuvring gear_ , he’d say. _Fine, I’ll cut it_. I thought I’d get at least a compliment or two on my cute haircut but alas, he didn’t even take notice. 

“Earth to Mikasa!”

I’m startled by the sudden hand waving right in front of my face and, looking up the arm it is attached to, I see this hand belongs to Sasha. She has a big grin on her face, as do the others, a glimpse of an evil sparkle to her eye as if she just said something really naughty. Which I didn’t hear at all because, as usual, my mind was too busy daydreaming about the green-eyed man who won’t give me the time of day.

“...wha-?”

The whole table erupts in giggles as they look at me, for some reason. I’m not sure what is so funny. Sasha wraps an arm around my shoulders and my first instinct is to slap it away but I decide not to bully the poor girl.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” I immediately regret my decision not to hit her as soon as she asks this. 

I look around at the faces of my comrades, all of them seem overly thrilled to know the answer, like the bunch of little perverts that they are. Sasha still has that shit-eating grin on her idiot face, Connie’s making that expression he always makes when he gets an inconvenient boner (don’t ask how I know), Armin just gives me the kind of look that says  _ sorry about our dumb friends  _ because he already knows the answer; Annie is as indifferent as ever with her resting bitch face looking the way it always does; Reiner rolls his eyes so hard I’m sure he could see the tip of his tiny noggin in there… And then there’s Jean, all horse-like and golden-looking. I’m not sure how a person can be reminiscent of the colour of gold but there he is, his light-brown hair glistening in the dim light, hazel eyes brighter than my future. He seems to disapprove of these silly childish games, yet he participates in them, _out of boredom_ , he says. Now, he seems oddly interested in my response.

I don’t have time to conjure up a snarky comment and leave because Sasha is quick to point out that my face has become extremely red and I can feel the warmth radiating from my skin, a weird pool of heat collecting at the pit of my stomach.

“You totally haven’t,” I hear Connie’s grating voice and I’ve never wanted to kill him as much as I do now. 

“I knew Jaeger wasn’t man enough,” Reiner comments and I can hear the smirk in his voice.  _ He ain’t wrong though, is he?  _

All the attention makes me feel aggravated and I wish there was some nearby hole in the sand where I could bury my head in and escape all the prying eyes and unwanted comments regarding my virginity. _Well yeah, I was kind of sort of waiting for Eren to be my first everything: first kiss, first blowjob, first anal._ It was only fair considering we had our first murder together when we were nine years old and he was the first person I told when I got my period for the first time which, in retrospect, might have been a dumb idea and I would have been better off telling Armin or even Commander Erwin. I can’t help but chuckle at the thought of Commander Erwin - _Lord have him_ \- worriedly sitting me down as he opens the secret drawer in his desk and hands me some cotton pads, a small piece of chocolate and a brochure about dealing with menstruation as a soldier. I’m brought back to reality when I feel all those eyes on me again, like children with their faces glued to the glass at the aquarium, waiting for the biggest fish to show its teeth.

“Like you guys have a lot of experience,” I scoff, knowing that would strike a chord with at least half the people sitting around me, judging me for my lack of expertise when it came to tongue-kissing.

Well, Annie and Armin seem to have become a thing, somehow. So they’ve probably kissed before. I imagine Reiner has some experience, I mean, he’s tall and broad, even though he has tiny dick energy but I’m sure some people are into that. Other than that, the rest of them are probably as virgin as I am, if not even more virgin. 

For some reason, my eyes find Eren again, sitting at the Adults table with Levi and Hanji, like a criminal - _which he is_. He keeps his face down, as usual. This ship was so close to sailing but it sank before it could even leave port. Life is sad and so am I.

“He’s no good,” I hear a voice whisper in my ear and I feel something prickly against my skin. It’s Jean in all his golden glory, offering me a smile so covered in pity it makes me want to barf all over his nicely-ironed beige shirt. “You can do so much better.” His voice almost sounds like a purr and I turn my head to face him, only to realise he’s no more than two inches away from me. I can feel him breathe against my skin and I must admit it does things to me. Sure, Eren is the goal but Jean sure is a great consolation prize. He’s tall, taller than Eren and much taller than me. His body, although lean, is as chiselled as everyone else’s due to years of intensive training; the times we practised combat together, I’ve felt his hard biceps and his toned stomach and, at the time, I didn’t think much of it but it’s suddenly making its way back to my brain and I could be a little bit wet. 

I’m not sure when everyone left but looking around, Jean and I are alone in the mess hall.  _ Have I gone mad? _ He’s leaning back on his chair, his body completely relaxed, _manspreading_ even. His trousers are flattering. What am I looking at?  _ Mikasa, get your shit together!  _ He’s looking out the window into the dark night or maybe he’s got his eyes closed and he’s daydreaming about being the next Survey Corps commander, the ambitious little shit.

“You’re still here,” he says softly when he turns to face me.  _ Is he disappointed to see me? _

“I think I fell asleep,” I shrug, getting up. “I’m going to bed. Goodn-”

“I’ll walk you,” he interrupted, collecting his long legs and standing to his full impressive height. Did I mention he’s tall? 

“...to my dorm,” I question, confused as to why he felt the need to walk with me for three minutes inside the barracks. 

“Unless you wanna go somewhere else?”

“Where would I even go?” I really am confused, he is now standing there with his arms folded over his chest looking down at me with a very odd look in his face that I’ve never seen before. _When did Jean become sexy?_

“I can take you to heaven,” he smirks and I really have no idea what is going on anymore. “Just come with me.”

I would have protested but I didn’t really have the energy to do so; instead, I just allow him to grab my arm and guide me through the hallway, past the dorms. I’m about to say something about us going the wrong way but the look he gives me completely disarms me so I keep my mouth shut. We finally arrive at our destination, a little closet where Levi keeps his cleaning supplies. It’s big enough that we can both comfortably fit in there, but not necessarily the nicest place to be. 

“Jean-”

I stop myself when I feel my back hit the wall and Jean’s hand coming to rest at my waist, gentle and warm. He gives me a look I’ve never received from anyone, it’s like he’s melting into a pool of love and I know what’s happening but I also don’t. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with myself but I lean into his touch, it feels nice and lukewarm, not like the rough way Eren always grabs me by my arm and pulls and pushes me around. Eren has never touched me _ like that  _ but I’ve always imagined he would be rough, demanding even. Jean seems to be nothing of the sort, he just feels inviting and tender. In the dark, I can forget this is Jean and just imagine he’s Eren, _right_? They have similar builds and both have shoulder-length hair. If I close my eyes, it would be just like kissing Eren.

“Please know I’m not trying to force myself on you, just leave if you don’t want this…” The door is still open and he’s taken a step back, I can tell he feels a bit guilty for just randomly grabbing my arm and guiding me here. “I want to-”

He bites his tongue before telling me what he wants but I feel like I know what it is. I would rather be losing myself in Eren’s tanned arms but he’s a lost cause and Jean is right here, tall and gorgeous and oh-so-eager. 

“Have you done it before,” I murmur. “I mean, kissing.”

“I have,” he simply states. “Sasha.”

Laughter bursts out of my throat, loud and willing like I’ve just been told the funniest joke in human history. Which is kind of true?

“You and Sasha?!”

He hushes me with a finger to my lips and that makes me feel so hot. I’m not sure why such a simple gesture has such an effect on me, maybe I’m just tired and not thinking straight, maybe the odd revelation that Jean and Sasha have kissed is clouding my judgement but I close the little closet door and fully allow my body to enjoy Jean’s touch. 

“We wanted to experiment,” he huffs, a bit annoyed but slightly amused. “And we were drunk.”

“Did you two-?”

“Oh fuck, no!”

Laughter has died down but it’s definitely still there. I can’t even picture Jean and Sasha together, that is such a bizarre concept, yet so mildly hilarious. I could feel something else, something darker consuming me, though.  _ Is this jealousy? _

“We literally just kissed a bit, it felt nice until I realised it was Sasha I mean, I love her, she’s great but you know it’s just that-”

“Kiss me,” is all I say to rescue him from his mindless nervous rambling and it takes his poor brain a second to process what I just said, so I repeat it. “Jean, kiss me.”

He does so, like an obedient stallion, his lips smashing into mine with an eagerness almost too intense, so intense I can barely breathe. I can taste the agitation in his tongue when I part my lips to grant him access into my mouth and he wastes no time in kissing me with a hunger I didn’t think possible. I’ve always suspected he was mildly interested in me but I thought he had gotten over his crush on me ages ago. I never reciprocated his feelings, I never stopped obsessing with Eren no matter how much he pushes me away. But Jean is just so docile. If Eren is a wild thing, Jean is fully tamed. I don’t know if Eren has ever kissed anyone and, if so, how he would kiss. But Jean kisses with thirst and willingness, he’s trying to impress me and make me feel good. If I so much as moan slightly, I know he will handcuff his heart to me and throw the key into the ocean. So I do just that and I can feel the exact moment he turns to butter in my hands. 

“Jean-”

It takes all the strength in me to not moan Eren’s name but I don’t think he would mind. He’s so intoxicated by my body against his that his brain has probably shut down by now due to lack of oxygen: all of it is going to his nether lands. I know this because he presses against me and I feel it, rock-solid against my thigh. I’ve seen Armin and Eren naked when we were children, swimming in the river but, back then, none of us knew that those ugly dangly things could be used for anything other than peeing.  _ Why am I thinking about this right now? _

“Mikasa…”

Hearing him moan my name like that causes a spark to shoot right through my pussy and I can feel it dripping, the way it does when I watch Eren shower and pleasure himself in said shower. I have to keep reminding myself this is Jean in this closet with me, ready to fuck me senseless if I ask him to. He’s a bit hesitant like I’m a porcelain doll he can’t afford to break, I sense that in the way his fingers ghost over my skin, barely touching it. I want to scold him, to yell at him and demand he shoves his fingers in me.  _ I can take it _ , I’ve done with my own fingers before. I decide to give him the push he needs by giving his hand lower towards where I crave it the most. I can’t see him very well in the dark but I can sense him blushing and I know I must be red too. He’s an intelligent man but he doesn’t immediately understand what I want him to do or maybe he’s weighing in all the possibilities.

“Can I?”

_ He’s so polite. _

I can feel his fingers very lightly teasing at my core through my knickers and even though I wish he would just push them aside and shove his entire fist in me, I’m enjoying this game of cat and mouse. Part of me just wants to know what a cock feels like and another part of me wants this to last, to savour every touch. He’s rubbing slowly, the damned piece of clothing is beginning to piss me off. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Mikasa.”

_ Why must my name spill from his lips like honey? _ When he says it like that, my name doesn’t even feel real anymore, it feels like a poem or a song written by God herself. I nod, aware that he can’t really see me nodding but still, I acknowledge that I’m fucking wet, I’m dripping wet. I’ve never been more prepared to take cock in my life but he won’t give it to me that easily. Oh no, he will make me beg, he will want to relish his moment with me. And I’m honestly not opposed to it. I’m beginning to think that my consolation prize isn’t so bad after all. I almost get Eren off my mind for a moment when I feel Jean’s fingertips snake inside my undies and circling at my clit with such ease. I question whether he really hasn’t done this before because he knows exactly where to touch to send me to the stars. He wasn’t lying when he said he could take me to heaven.

“J-J-” I can’t even conjure up his name. The pressure in my pussy almost feels like it will explode and he’s barely done anything. Is he that good with his hands or am I just too inexperienced? Either way, I want more. No, I  _ need _ more. “Please-”

“Please what,  _ babe _ ?” I just know he’s smirking widely. Babe… Babe! Fuck, I might as well just come right now.

“Please finger me,” I spit, embarrassed by what I’ve just said. No time for self-consciousness now. 

He obeys again, one humble finger -probably his middle finger- entering me very slowly. He doesn’t want to hurt me. Jean’s lips place kisses all over my neck as his finger picks up its pace inside of me, in and out. Soon, one finger wouldn’t be enough for me. But before I can beg for more, he says something that makes my heart stop:

“Is this what you want Eren to do to you,” he teases, his voice dark and ridden with an evil sense of lust I didn’t think was possible. “All the things you want him to do to you, I can do them.”

I can’t think of a way to respond to that, all I can do is moan and pant like a bitch in heat when he adds two more fingers to the mix as if he’s read my mind. The stretch feels better than anything I’ve ever experienced. His fingers are long and slender and they just know their way inside my soaking cunt. 

“I’ll be whatever the fuck you want me to be,” he continues, his mouth doing a number on my chest as his fingers pick up the pace, becoming faster and rougher. His thumb rubs at my clitoris vigorously and I can feel my knees giving in as the heat courses through my body.

“Jean, I’m-” I can’t even warn him that I’m about to lose my senses because he just hits a spot, the spot so precisely and acutely that all I can do is scream as I bite into his shoulder, my legs wobbly and boneless.

“Would Eren make you come this hard?”

I truly don’t know.  _ Who the fuck is Eren?  _

To my dismay, he removes his fingers from inside of me and it feels so empty all of a sudden. I want more, I  _ need _ more. 

“What do you want now?”

My trembling orgasm has given him confidence, which I appreciate. In the back of mind, I’m aware that I’m just a trophy. But he’s my consolation prize so why would either of us be upset by this arrangement?

“I want your cock,” I stutter, blushing as I say the word.  _ You’re twenty-one, Mikasa, get it together.  _ “Please.”

He chuckles at my politeness, sliding my knickers down my legs and I take the hint to finish removing them, leaving them on the floor somewhere. Who gives a shit?

He’s gentle enough, thrusting so very slowly at first so my cunt can get used to being split open by something far larger and thicker than three fingers. And his cock truly is big, a horse cock if you will. Even though I’m wet as a bucket and he’s stretched me with his finger, it still stings when his massive length makes its way inside me. He could split me in half if he wanted to. But he doesn’t, he’s a gentleman and he wants nothing but to make sweet love to me. I’m the one who asks for more as soon as I get used to the way his dick feels inside of me.

“H-harder,” I mewl, my arms around his waist, egging him on. He takes note of my demands and I feel his hips thrust into mine quicker, his cock burying inside of me just a little bit deeper. “Oh my God-”

“Fuck…”

The way he grunts makes me throw my head back and I feel dizzy. I know I’m going to be sore tomorrow but I can’t be bothered to worry about it, not when I can feel him swell up inside of me and I know he’s about to come when he quickly removes his cock and I feel his warm seed spill all over my inner thighs.

We’re both panting and gasping, his skin feels clammy and sweaty and I’m sure so does mine at this point. I want to hold him and cuddle him and fall asleep in his arms. But we’re in a closet and we need to go to bed before anyone finds us here, post-sex glow and all.

~

I wake up in my own bed, unsurprisingly.  _ Was it all a dream?  _ Not my usual nightmare full of titans, but I’ll take it. I’d much rather dream of Jean than titans. Breakfast seems normal as always, it’s as if everyone’s already forgotten about last night’s silly conversations. Sasha is shoving an entire loaf of bread down her gullet like a starving animal and I can’t help but wonder if she would gobble on Jean’s dick like that. Speaking of Jean, he’s sitting across from me, calmly eating his porridge as if he didn’t fuck me at all.  _ How can he just sit here and eat porridge after almost impregnating me like that?  _ Or maybe, well, I dreamed up the whole thing. 

Once again, Eren is sitting with the higher-ranking officials, his head down as he eats. I feel sorry for him, in a way. But I really need to move on.  _ Right? _

I glance at Jean and his eyes are on me with that loving expression from last night. He doesn’t say anything but his cheeks are an adorable shade of pink. I’m not sure what to make of last night and my pussy still feels tingly.  _ I guess I can move on. _

My fantasies are interrupted by Captain Levi’s monotone voice speaking loudly enough for the entire mess hall to hear:

“Whoever owns  _ those _ knickers in my cleaning supply closet, do go get them as soon as possible and disinfect the area,” he says, looking in the eyes of every single one of us, including men. 

The sheer oddness of such sentence causes everyone to just stop eating and chatting for a moment, a few gasps are heard and nobody dares speak a word. I play it cool but my soul has left my mortal body. I glance over at the Captain’s table and, for once, Eren’s eyes are on me, penetrating into me in a way that makes me want to die. 


End file.
